Born to tame
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Con Daeron durmiendo apoyado en tu hombro desnudo, recuerdas algo que dijiste de niña: "He nacido para montar a un dragón". Quizás no has montado a un dragón, piensas, pero sí domaste el corazón de uno. Esta historia participa en "Torneo de Desembarco del Rey" del Foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".


_**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en** "Torneo de Desembarco del Rey" **del Foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._

* * *

**_Born to tame_**

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

_**Lugar:** Desembarco del Rey._

_**Palabra:** Noche - Labios._

_**Longitud:** Viñeta._

* * *

El crujido que hace la puerta al abrirse te despierta. Refriegas tus ojos y esperas que se acostumbren a la oscuridad para ver quién entro a tu alcoba. Gracias a luz de las estrellas que se cuela por tu ventana, puedes ver a un hombre alto con cabellera plateada y divisas el tenue brillo de unos ojos color púrpura. Es Daeron.

Todavía viste el jubón rojo oscuro con toques negros; los colores de los Targaryen. La prenda se ciñe a su cuerpo, marcando su ancha espalda, su estrecha cintura y sus músculos. Tu solo vistes el camisón de dormir, de una seda tan fina que casi es transparente. Cualquier doncella se hubiera sonrojado y se estaría cubriendo en estos momentos, pero tú no eres así.

Tu hermano se acerca y en esos cansados ojos puedes ver una pisca de lujuria que crece cada vez más. Sabes que le excita verte así. Cuando llega a tu lado pasa sus manos por tus hombros, deleitándose con el contacto de ambas pieles. Desatas sus ropas con gran dificultad hasta que el pecho le queda descubierto y solo tiene los calzones cubriéndole su miembro.

Daeron arranca la prenda que llevas de un tirón, quedas desnuda bajo su cuerpo, también desnudo. Se besan desesperadamente, luchando por quien tiene el control de la situación. Obviamente eres tú. Tu hermano muerde tus _**labios**_, dejándolos de un color carmesí y puedes saborear algo metálico en tu boca. Te muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello, dejando una marca que indica que le perteneces. Bajas tus manos hasta llegar a la erección de Daeron. Acaricias lentamente con la yema de tus dedos la parte en donde comienza la línea de vello plateado hasta llegar a su miembro. Daeron suelta un gemido y susurra con voz ronca tu nombre en tu oído.

Masajea tus pechos y se lleva un pezón a su boca y su lengua empieza a juguetear con él. Lleva su mano libre a tu otro pecho. Cuando termina con su labor, tus pezones están duros y erectos. En el momento que va a seguir bajando por tu cuerpo para besarlo y tocarlo, tú te giras de tal modo que ahora él queda abajo y tú arriba.

Lo besas salvajemente, dejando en claro cuanto lo deseas. Sostienes las muñecas de Daeron por arriba de su cabeza, impidiendo que te toque. Sabes que para él eso es una tortura y desfrutas haciéndolo. La cadena de oro que cuelga de tu cuello se enreda con tu espesa cabellera rizada. El dragón tricéfalo que sostiene la cadena llega hasta tus pechos y salta a medida que te mueves. Inicias un movimiento de caderas, haciendo que ambos sexos, el tuyo y el de tu hermano, choquen. Daeron tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde los labios para evitar que salgan gemidos de su boca. En algún un momento sueltas sus muñecas, porque ahora él está manoseando tus muslos, marcando con sus uñas tu piel blanca como las nubes.

Solo el contacto físico no es suficiente. Necesitas sentirlo dentro de ti. Pronto las pocas capas de ropas que los separan se multiplican y parece que son millones, te ves en la necesidad de arrancar los calzones de Daeron, sin siquiera desanudarlos antes. Ahora están solo ustedes, sin nada más separándolos del otro.

Ahora tú vuelves a estar abajo. Daeron te separa las piernas y penetra delicadamente por tu entrada. Empieza un movimiento suave, para que te acostumbres y no te duela. Luego sus embestidas se hacen cada vez más rápidas. Tus ojos se cierran y te dejas llevar por la sensación que Daeron está provocando en ti. Tus paredes se juntan y sientes la semilla de él en tu interior. Daeron sale de ti con una gracia y delicadeza innata. Ambos están jadeantes y con la respiración entrecortada. Daeron te mira, con sus ojos brillantes y dilatados, y te da un casto beso en la punta de tu nariz. Últimamente ha tenido esa costumbre, besarte la nariz después de hacer el amor.

Desde la ventana puedes ver el cielo estrellado y como la _**noche**_ se adueña de _**Desembarco del Rey**_. Daeron duerme apoyando su cabeza en tu hombro desnudo, su frente está perlada de sudor y unos cabellos platinos caen naturalmente por su cuello. Recuerdas algo que dijiste de niña que casi habías olvidado. _"He nacido para montar a un dragón"_. Quizás no has montado a un dragón, piensas, pero sí domaste el corazón de uno.


End file.
